Beauty and the Beast
by MusaEnchantix100
Summary: Emma stared at them, with disbelief, shocked and puzzled eyes. Whereas, Henry simply gazed at them smiling smugly, while holding onto his book. Rumbelle fluffiness, One-Shot


Beauty and the Beast

Summary: Emma stared at them, with disbelief, shocked and puzzled eyes. Whereas, Henry simply gazed at them smiling smugly, while holding onto his book. Rumbelle fluffiness

* * *

Emma had seen strangest things in the world, so strange that she had thought nothing could surprise her anymore. However she felt that she was proven wrong now.

A week ago, Henry had stumbled upon a very strange file, in Regina's room and he had shown it to her. The file was on someone called Isabelle French, Moe French's unknown daughter. When she had asked Mary, even Mary hadn't known about Moe's daughter. By the look of the file, it said she was locked in a psychiatric ward under Regina's care. Emma had done more digging and found out that Belle wasn't crazy or mental at all. This made her suspicious and mad, as the poor girl was locked in there for no reason.

It had alarmed her and so she, with some help from Ruby, an unlikely source of help, and Mary as well, she had gone in and rescued Belle from the ward. After which she had admitted Belle in hospital and stayed with the girl, because knowing Regina, she would find a way to get Belle back in her clutches again and Emma won't let that happen, no way in hell.

As predicted, Regina had come but Emma had already done more tests on Belle, and shoved it in Regina's face that Belle was mentally, perfectly fine. She didn't need to be in a psychiatric ward anymore. Okay, the look on Regina's eyes was anger, pure anger but she had given her a fake smile and left, while glaring at Belle. While Emma was happy she had been able to fend off Regina, she didn't know how long she could keep Belle safe until Regina finds a loophole.

Henry had come in as well and was staring at Belle, his eyes had went wide when she said Belle's name to him, but before she could have even asked why he looked surprised; Mr. Gold had walked at the time. Apparently he wanted to know what she had done to make Regina so wrathful and he was very curious, but he had stopped suddenly. Freezing when his gaze fell on Belle, his face was pale and he looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

This took her by surprise, because he had never seen Mr. Gold looking so taken by or so emotional, as he looked at Belle. Belle, who had been awake at the time, was also staring at Mr. Gold with wide eyes, which seemed confused as she took in his appearance.

It was after a very long 5 minutes, for Emma, did Mr. Gold speak up, asking her a question. When Emma told Mr. Gold what had happened about Belle, his eyes were enraged. She didn't understand why Mr. Gold would feel so much on what happened to Belle, but then Emma saw one strange thing that started a trigger of them. Belle had flinched at the look of Mr. Gold's anger look, which wasn't surprising because she had seen Belle seemed to be a gentle girl. No what surprised her was when Gold noticed Belle looked scared at his expression; he actually made his expression gentle!

This caused Emma to be surprised for the first time, and again she had noted that Henry was smiling smugly again.

Thus started the most bizarre week of Emma Swan's life; well according to her anyway. Emma had decided to visit Belle everyday, because the poor girl didn't know anyone in the town, being locked up for 28 years did that. Strangely, when she went to visit Mr. Gold was there, around Belle's bed. Peculiarly enough, Belle was infact smiling at Mr. Gold. Belle had been nervous around her, the Sherriff because she didn't recognize her but it was puzzling her on the fact that Belle was smiling at _him? _Every single day he would be there with her.

As if that wasn't enough, she heard news which made her furious. Moe French had heard about his daughter and had come to 'collect' her, the day Belle had been released. The reason this made her furious because she saw the file and noticed that Belle had bruises before the admission. Which meant that Moe French had been abusing his daughter, long before admitting her in and that made her mad. After that, there was no way that she would let Moe French take that poor girl back. Mary had told him about him and she had sprinted off to the hospital to prevent Moe from taking in his daughter.

By the time she came she noticed Belle and Moe's talk. Moe seemed to be trying to persuade Belle to come with her, but Belle resisted, which made her happy that Belle wasn't giving in. But when Moe caught her hand and was _insisting _to come with him that made her mad, a lot.

She was about to step in and deal with Moe when suddenly Mr. Gold came, and he did not look happy. Moe seemed to have notice Mr. Gold and let Belle go, flinching in fright. Seeing the look in Mr. Gold's face reminded her of an incident weeks ago, when Moe had stolen from Mr. Gold and remembered his words…

_"You shut her out! It's your fault! You are her father! It's yours!"_

Thinking about those words, which at the time seemed strange, now seemed to fit in. It made her think if Mr. Gold knew of Belle before.

Moe looked defeated and felt without a word. She still remembered that day clearly

_Flashback_

_When Emma watched Moe leaving, confused she walked towards Belle, and with her was Mr. Gold, who seemed to be hovering over the girl like a wolf, protectively. This caused her to raise her eyebrows._

_"Belle, hi are you alright?" asked Emma looking at the girl_

_"Sherriff Swan! Yes I am" said Belle smiling, though still appeared to be uncomfortable_

_This was hard to swallow for her; Belle was more uncomfortable with her yet appeared to be at ease with Mr. Gold? What was up with that?_

_"Do you have any place to stay? By the looks of it I am assuming that you won't stay with your father" said Emma_

_"Definitely not him" said Mr. Gold speaking up for the first time_

_"Since you don't have anyplace to stay, I asked Mary Margaret and she said that you can stay with us" said Emma_

_It was true, since finding out that Moe used to abuse his daughter, she had told Mary that Belle had no were to live and definitely not with Moe. Mary had agreed, though it would be a bit squashed at first they would provide a place for Belle._

_Before Belle herself could reply, Mr. Gold spoke up again_

_"That won't be necessary, Belle will be living with me, but it was a nice offer Ms. Swan" said Mr. Gold as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Emma's eyes went wide in astonishment as she looked at Mr. Gold, for his offer then looked at Belle, but Belle's expression stunned her even more. Belle looked surprised but her eyes light up in happiness at his offer?_

_What was going on with the world? She knew it was strange but still? Did she enter a Twilight Zone?_

_Before Emma could recover her voice Mr. Gold left, with Belle following him; it was then she noticed that they were holding hands._

_End of Flashback_

Since that day Emma had vowed to keep eye on Mr. Gold and Belle because it was very suspicious. And this is where she was in today.

She had been keeping an eye on Mr. Gold and Belle. For the first time Mr. Gold was outside his shop and Belle was with him. They seemed to be talking, both looking very radiant and Mr. Gold was actually smiling. Okay, he usually smiled but it wasn't a real smile, it was a fake smile or a cunning one which sent chills down her back. But this was a _real _smile, a smile that showed happiness, and she never thought he'd ever be that happy.

"Watcha doing?" asked Henry coming with Emma, but then he saw who Emma was staring at.

It was right that moment; Emma saw something that shocked her. She had seen many strange things this week but this was the last straw. Mr. Gold leaned towards Belle and kissed her. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Belle didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Emma stared at them, with disbelief, shocked and puzzled eyes. Whereas, Henry simply gazed at them smiling smugly, while holding onto his book. Emma noticed Henry's expression and looked at him, curiosity finally getting

"Okay, I have to ask, what is with this smug smile? Why around them? And how can you not be shocked by this?" asked Emma towards her son

"I am not that surprised because this was meant to happen. You fixed another happy ending" said Henry

This confused Emma

"Excuse me?" she asked

"The tale is as old as time, their Beauty and the Beast, duh, which is why I am not surprised" said Henry "You fixed another happy ending, first Cinderella and now another Princess, Belle. Now the only Princess left is Snow White, your parents" said Henry "At first I couldn't pinpoint who Mr. Gold could be because his characteristics are all over the place but it makes sense, he is the Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Belle is Beauty, it's pretty obvious"

"Wait, Beauty and the Beast? Them, I mean I guess Mr. Gold could be compared to a Beast…" trailed Emma still not believing it. Though one thing was obvious, Mr. Gold, the most terrified man in Storybrooke, appeared to be in love with Belle, who appeared to be the most naïve and innocent girl. The most unlikely pair, ever

"Well, I suppose opposites do attract" Emma whispered

* * *

Belle blushed as she noticed Sherriff Swans gawking at him

"Their staring at us" said Belle

"I know that dearie, I can feel her gaze, I think she is in shock" said Mr. Gold smiling

Belle looked at him and then punched his arm, while blushing

"Rumple, what's your name?" asked Belle curiously

Mr. Gold stared at her incredulously

"Dearie, are you trying to joke with me?" asked Mr. Gold, as she called him by his name yet was asking him his name?

Belle looked confused but then she rolled her eyes

"Not that! Your name in this world, I mean, surely it can't be just Mr. Gold, you must have a first name. Unless Mr. Gold is all that is your name, which would mean that the Queen wasn't creative enough. Though thinking about the creativeness, it's not that hard to believe" said Belle

Mr. Gold froze at that. He didn't tell anyone his, this world's first name because he knew that knowing ones name, knowing his, this world's name, would give them power over him.

"Rumple?" asked Belle confused

Mr. Gold looked at her and smiled

"Adam, its Adam Gold" he said as he leaned over

He gave it away to her, because he knew she already had power over him, with or without the name…


End file.
